


My hero

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Strength of Thousand takes her girlfriend on an anniversary picnic.





	My hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda fun~.  
> Sakura's basically superman in this.

“Do not worry, for I got you fair maiden!” Strength of thousand declared amidst giggles as she swooped her redheaded girlfriend of her feet and took of flying.

 

“Oh gosh,  _ Sakura!  _ Don’t talk like that, please,  it’s embarrassing,” Karin, the aforementioned girlfriend, replied. 

 

“Talk like what my lady?” Sakura answered, flying over a park, as she tried to not burst out laughing at Karin’s offended look.

 

Karin gave Sakura’s shoulder a nip, not really hurting the superhero but at least she stopped.

 

“Okay, okay. Message received. Shutting up now,” Sakura said, smiling at her firecracker. 

 

Soon she arrived at the picnic she’d prepared beforehand. She flew down with care and settled Karin on her feet.

 

“Tada! Happy anniversary Karin!” Sakura said, proudly pointing to the picnic. 

 

...She might have gotten help from Choji. 

 

“Why are you so embarrassing? You didn’t need to do this,” Karing grumbled as she leaned against her girlfriend, sighing in contentment. 

 

“Because you are worth it,” Sakura answered and drew Karin closer.


End file.
